


5 times Rey impressed people, and 1 time she didn’t.

by Lou_La



Series: Star Wars. (The Force Awakens, The last Jedi and The Rise of Skywalker only) [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Pain, inteligence - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou_La/pseuds/Lou_La
Summary: Rey was truly the most powerful person alive right now. In which she impresses the First Order and the Resistance with her hidden abilities. Rated mature due to language and possible violence.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Star Wars. (The Force Awakens, The last Jedi and The Rise of Skywalker only) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609972
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	5 times Rey impressed people, and 1 time she didn’t.

Bear in mind, none of these will be massively long!

**~Poe~**

Poe had always suspected that Rey was at least averagely intelligent. She grew up on a deadbeat planet with a controlling pig who made them work and slave for food for his profit. In doing so, Rey had learned how much weight had equalled so much food. When Poe first met her, he was wary, to say the least. This person was supposed to be the Galaxy's saviour, and yet, she had no idea how to communicate with humans. Then she began speaking with Chewie. Not only was Poe surprised, so was the Wookiee. Poe had cleared his throat and asked how she knew how to speak it. Rey just shrugged and looked away. "I don't know."

The next time Rey surprised Poe with her intelligence was when they were stranded on a small island. The Falcon had suffered a mechanical issue during their flight, causing them to land on the nearest island. Poe had gotten out and sighed loudly. "This looks like this will take at least 3 days worth of repairing," He had groaned out loud. When he turned around, Rey was gone. "Rey?" He'd called. "Rey!"  
"What, Poe? I'm busy!" Her head briefly popped out from behind the chair of the cockpit. "With what?" Poe replied, suspicious. Once a scavenger, always a scavenger. "I'm trying to work out the diagnostics and the internal mechanical issues." She replied, sounding distracted. Poe frowned and worked his way over to her chair and glanced down at the words she was writing down. "God, Rey... how're you working this out? This is a super complex system... how're you..." Poe picked up one of the sheets and scanned through it.

∂ **𝐯** ∂𝑡+( **𝐯** ⋅∇) **𝐯** =−1𝜌+𝜈Δ **𝐯** + **𝐟** ( **𝐱** ,𝑡)∂v∂t+(v⋅∇)v=−1ρ+νΔv+f(x,t)  
|23×(𝑖𝑒+𝑗=𝑅𝑒𝑠𝑢𝑙𝑡=𝑑)𝑛−((𝑑−𝑎)𝑛𝑑

"Rey, what does that even mean?" Poe said, looking over at the equation that Rey was working on. "Basically, This looks like a single equation, but the vector v(x,t) is 3-dimensional, meaning that there are 3 separate equations hiding there," Rey began to explain as she gestured to the thing she was working on. Poe's eyebrows shot up into his hairline as he tried to understand what the symbols meant, much less the actual equation. "Uh... what?" He intelligently responded. Rey patiently explained the equation from the top.

It was then, Poe realised that she was not only incredibly powerful, but she was also incredibly intelligent... and she might indeed be the hero of the galaxy.


End file.
